parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Jiminy
Jiminy Cricket's TV-spoof of "Darkwing Duck". Cast: *Darkwing Duck - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Launchpad McQuack - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Gosalyn Mallard - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Honker Muddlefoot - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Morgana McCawber - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Herb Muddlefoot - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Binkie Muddlefoot - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tank Muddlefoot - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Negaduck - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Bushroot - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Liquidator - Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Megavolt - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Quackerjack - Tycoon MacFroogle (The Ballad of Nessie) *Taurus Bulba - The Coachman (Pinocchio) *Hammerhead Hannigan - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Hoof and Mouth - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Clovis - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Tantalus - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) TV Show Used: *Darkwing Duck (1991) Season Used: *Season 1 (1991-1992) *Season 2 (1992) *Season 3 (1992) Episode Used: *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1) *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) *Beauty and the Beet *Getting Antsy *Night of the Living Spud *Apes of Wrath *Dirty Money *Duck Blind *Comic Book Capers *Water Way to Go *Paraducks *Easy Come, Easy Grows *A Revolution in Home Appliances *Trading Faces *Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan *Can't Bayou Love *Bearskin Thug *You Sweat Your Life *Days of Blunder *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *Double Darkwings *Aduckyphobia *When Aliens Collide *Jurassic Jumble *Cleanliness is Next to Badliness *Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet *All's Fahrenheit in Love and War *Whiffle While You Work *Ghoul of My Dreams *Adopt-a-Con *Toys Czar Us *The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *Up, Up and Awry *Life, the Negaverse and Everything *Dry Hard *Heavy Mental *Disguise the Limit *Planet of the Capes *Darkwing Doubloon *It's a Wonderful Leaf *Twitching Channels *Dances with Bigfoot *Twin Beaks *The Incredible Bulk *My Valentine Ghoul *Dead Duck *A Duck by Any Other Name *Let's Get Respectable *In Like Blunt *Quack of Ages *Time and Punishment *Stressed to Kill *The Darkwing Squad *Inside Binkie's Brain *The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain *Slime Okay, You're Okay *Whirled History *U.F. Foe *A Star is Scorned *The Quiverwing Quack *Jail Bird *Dirtysomething *Kung Fooled *Bad Luck Duck *That Sinking Feeling *Film Flam *Negaduck *Fungus Amongus *Slaves to Fashion *Something Fishy *Tiff of the Titans *Calm a Chameleon *Battle of the Brainteasers *Bad Tidings *Going Nowhere Fast *A Brush with Oblivion *The Merchant of Menace *Monsters R Us *Inherit the Wimp *The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too! *Star Crossed Circuits *Steerminator *The Frequency Fiends *Paint Misbehavin' *Hot Spells *Fraudcast News *Clash Reunion *Mutantcy on the Bouncy *Malice's Restaurant *Extinct Possibility Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986) *Disney's Villains Revenge (1999) *House of Mouse (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *Goldie & Bear (2015) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Tangled: The Series (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Ballad of Nessie (2011) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Black Cauldron (1985) Gallery: Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Darkwing Duck 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Launchpad McQuack Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Gosalyn Mallard Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Honker Muddlefoot Tumblr n8se6pza1R1ry7whco1 1280.png|Honey Lemon as Morgana McCawber Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Darkwing Duck Spoofs Category:Darkwing Duck TV Spoofs